grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Hardcastle
An actor reaching the same level of success as his rival Steve Queen, Early Life Born in Essex with his younger brother Bobby Hardcastle, Roger wanted to be a film actor from a young age. He managed to reach that as he became successful however he wasn't as big as Steve Queen who he saw as someone to rival. He then looked to being a philanthropist hoping that he may become the next George Clooney being an influencer and seen as someone doing good as well as someone who is a famous actor. He ends up also becoming involved with model Tina who had entered in politics. The two become an established power couple and in the end they get married much to the world's great excitement as they see them as the future the world needs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 He moves to Grasmere Valley to further his career. He has recently married his wife Tina Hardcastle and to which the papers portray both of them as a super couple with his acting and her work in politics. Volume 20 He is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley award and is seen reminding Brock Abraham when he is shouting for the singing to stop that Tracy Bangles who had been singing had already stopped singing but Brock ears are still ringing from her bad singing. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-#62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Tessa Crab is throwing a party at her house with Roger being a guest along with the likes of PJ Simmons, Rhema Spencer, Taran Bando, Sue Anne Mackey and Terri Magnus present. She gets the shock of her life when mystery writer Jessica Warren arrives as everywhere Jessica goes death seems to follow her. They try to not let her in but it is no use and that night someone indeed is murdered. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran is the one found to be murdered and all the guests are suspects in the case and their motivations are seen. Roger hated Taran for whilst at work Roger was on plastic surgery website and Taran insulted him saying that he was looking up for either him or his wife. Roger taking great offense says he wants to see him dead. #61 Tale of J. Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects Roger being among them and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins He along with Tina and Bobby Hardcastle are the judges as to who gets to the finish line first for the marathon. Releasing it is going to take 5 hours, they decide to go home and watch the Hobbit. #119 Tale of Bobby Hardcastle They end up watching all three Hobbit movies . They all then go back to see what happened and keep waiting and waiting until Kirky manages to finish first.